Merlock's New Plan
Merlock's plan was foiled by Sora! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Wally was swimming around the ship in circles. The magician was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a lavender towel wrapped around him with his feet in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Sora Pan!" Merlock sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the magician sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying Merlock. It was Dijon making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. A monkey named Mojo Jojo came in with a hot water kettle for Dijon to give to the magician. Mojo Jojo: Oh, a monkey's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Dijon!" Mojo called out before Dijon shushed him. "The poor magician has a splitting headache!" Dijon said, "We mustn't annoy him." He didn't notice Merlock open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the magician's head. The hammer vibrated with Dijon still holding it. Merlock, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one foot in the bucket and one foot out. Dijon entered the room with the kettle Mojo gave him and looked at Merlock. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Merlock the Magician smiled goofily. "Well, Merlock, it's nice to see you smiling again!" said Dijon, as he put Merlock's other foot in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth, "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, Merlock, why don't we put to sea again?" Then he put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. "I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but Fuzzy Lumpkins told me that Mojo Jojo told him that he heard that Sora has banished Faline." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Merlock bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his feet were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" Dijon fell backwards, and Merlock, who was very angry, grabbed him with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU DODDERING DOG, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Sora has banished Faline?" "Aye-aye, Merlock. Yes." "But why?" "On account of Namine, Merlock. Faline tried to do her in, but Sora saved her. Faline's terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" Merlock said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's why we ought to leave, Merlock," said Dijon. "This ain't no place for a respectable wizard." But Merlock had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Sora. Then Merlock had an idea. "THAT'S IT, DIJON! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, Merlock." Dijon said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Merlock said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "My robe! My best wizard's robe!" "Aye, aye, sir," Dijon said, as he dressed Merlock in his robe. "The sooner we get going, the better." Dijon moved Merlock to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking Dijon in the face. "Aye, aye, Merlock," said Dijon, as he got the magician's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." Merlock took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the female fawn, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir." Dijon informed him, as he walked out the door, "I'll set our course..." But Merlock grabbed the Arabic dog with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" Merlock asked, poking his nose. "To tell the alley cats we sailed the tide, sir." Merlock shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Faline, and bring her to me." Then he threw him down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked the Arabic dog into his rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." Dijon said, as he rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction